Bi Ame
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Kyungsoo sungguh tidak menyukai hujan. Tetapi suatu hal terjadi padanya di saat hujan turun... Kaisoo. Romance, Fluff
1. Prolog

Hujan turun dengan derasnya membasahi permukaan bumi. Tetesan-tetesan air jatuh dengan keras dari atas langit. Angin bertiup kencang, menghantarkan rasa dingin di kulit.

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan kedua tangannya. Bulu di sekujur tangannya merinding kedinginan akibat kaos lengan pendek yang dikenakannya. Kyungsoo memojokkan dirinya semakin dalam ke tempat dia berteduh, di bangku halte bus.

Betapa dia sangat membenci hujan. Kyungsoo sungguh tidak suka jika bulan sudah mulai memasuki musim gugur. Gugur menandakan hujan akan sering turun. Dia tidak menyukai hujan karena membuatnya basah, tidak bisa bebas beraktivitas dan mengharuskannya berada di dalam rumah. Dia juga tidak menyukai nuansa gelap yang dihantarkan secara alamiah ditambah dengan gemuruh petir yang terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Ketika musim gugur tiba, orang-orang akan membawa payung bersama mereka kemanapun. Tetapi rutinitas itu tidak diindahkan oleh Kyungsoo. Dia tidak suka dan tidak akan pernah mau membawa payung . Ketika hujan mendadak turun, dia rela menunggu hingga hujan reda asalkan dia tidak basah sedikitpun. Selama menunggu, dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo tidak akan berhenti merutuk betapa dia tidak menyukai hujan dan kapan hujan ini akan berhenti.

Kyungsoo sedang sebal - karena hujan tentunya- ketika dia bertemu mata dengan seorang lelaki yang baru saja turun dari bus. Mereka saling melihat karena hanya mereka berdua yang berada di halte. Lelaki itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia duduk dua bangku terpisah dari Kyungsoo. Lalu lelaki itu sibuk menepiskan air dari tasnya.

Kyungsoo memandang ke depan. Dia merasa lega karena sekarang dia tidak menunggu sendirian lagi. Sendirian membuatnya berpikir nasibnya sangat menyedihkan dibandingkan orang lain yang bisa langsung pulang menikmati hangatnya rumah...

Badan Kyungsoo merinding kembali ketika angin berhembus lagi. Kyungsoo teringat kalau dia membawa jaket dalam tasnya. Tapi dia malu untuk memakainya. Karena jaket itu mencetak sablon di belakangnya bertuliskan "Institut Musik SM". Dan di bagian depan ada lambang SM di atas kantong. Jaket itu diberikan ketika Kyungsoo dan dua orang murid lainnya dikirim untuk menjadi perwakilan nyanyi pada perlombaan bola di luar negeri.

Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak bangga atas prestasi menyanyinya. Hanya saja semua orang akan langsung mengetahui bahwa dia murid yang dulu dikirimkan ke luar negeri dan mungkin mereka akan memperhatikan dia. Bagaimanapun Institut SM sangat terkenal. Kyungsoo akan sangat malu jika hal itu sungguh terjadi. Tapi saat ini Kyungsoo sungguh kedinginan dengan lengannya yang terbuka. Dengan gerakan cepat tapi ragu-ragu dia mengambil jaketnya dan segera memakainya. Kyungsoo menutupi seluruh kepala dan wajah dengan hoodie agar wajahnya tidak diperhatikan orang lain.

Tidak berapa lama lelaki yang berada di sebelah Kyungsoo berdiri. Dia mengangkat tas ke atas kepalanya lalu berlari menerobos hujan. Kyungsoo terpelongo memandang keepergian lelaki itu yang sangat cepat.

"Orang macam apa dia?! Tidak ada rasa kasihannya meninggalkan aku seorang diri disini! Lebih bodohnya, kenapa dia mau berjalan atau berlari di saat masih hujan?! Dan kapan hujan ini berhenti sehingga aku bisa pulang?!".

Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menggerutu dalam hatinya sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Dia menendang-nendang angin dengan kesal. Kekesalan akibat hujan turun membuat Kyungsoo tidak sadar melampiaskan kepada seseorang yang tidak dikenalnya.

Mendadak sebuah payung merah muncul di depan wajahnya, dipegang oleh seseorang. Mata Kyungsoo bergerak ke atas menyusuri tangan yang dilapisi kulit kecoklatan hingga batas bahunya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kembali sosok lelaki yang tadi baru saja pergi.

Lelaki itu basah kuyup. Kaos hitam mengerat di seluruh tubuhnya, begitupun celana pendeknya. Air menetes dari seluruh ujung rambutnya. Matanya terlihat sayu dan napasnya berat mungkin karena siap berlari. Kyungsoo terdiam.

"Gunakan payung ini untuk pulang ke rumah" kata lelaki itu.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa merespon. Sebaliknya, dia sangat bingung dengan kembalinya lelaki itu dan juga heran dengan perkataan lelaki itu. Payung? Untuknya? Tapi kenapa?..

Menyadari Kyungsoo masih berpikir, lelaki itu menarik satu tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkan payung di atas telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang refleks terbuka. Mereka bertatapan sebentar. Setelahnya lelaki itu pergi lagi meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Dia berlari dengan satu tangan berada di atas kepala mencoba untuk menutupi diri dari hujan.

Kyungsoo memandang kepergian lelaki itu hingga dia tidak terlihat lagi. Kyungsoo masih tidak bisa mengerti dengan jelas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Lelaki itu kembali dan memberikan payung untuk Kyungsoo agar dia bisa pulang ke rumah. Kenapa? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Kenapa dia rela berlari di bawah hujan hanya untuk, mungkin mengambil payung di rumahnya, lalu memberikannya kepada Kyungsoo?. Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal.

Kyungsoo menggenggam payung di tangannya. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya. Perasaan bersalah karena sudah berpikiran buruk terhadap lelaki itu. Juga perasaan terharu ada orang yang rela berlari di tengah hujan demi dirinya. Ternyata, lelaki itu baik juga. Kyungsoo ingin berkenalan dengan dirinya dan mengetahui semua tentang dirinya...

.

.

Sehari setelah kejadian terakhir, Kyungsoo membawa payung milik lelaki itu bersamanya. Kyungsoo menunggu lelaki tersebut di halte bus tepat jam empat siang, jam yang sama saat dia bertemu dengan lelaki itu kemarin. Kyungsoo sudah membulatkan tekad dia akan mengajak lelaki itu berkenalan. Kyungsoo bahkan berencana akan memulai obrolan dengan lelaki itu bagaimanapun caranya.

Satu jam Kyungsoo menunggu, dia masih tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Hingga Kyungsoo lelah menunggu dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Keesokan harinya lagi Kyungsoo melakukan hal yang sama. Keesokan harinya lagi. Keesokan harinya lagi. Hingga seterusnya dan hasilnya tetap sama. Kyungsoo belum bertemu dengan lelaki itu, bahkan dia tidak muncul sedikitpun.

Sampai pada hari keenam, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menyerah.

.

.

TBC


	2. We Meet!

Kyungsoo berlari di sepanjang koridor ruang latihan SM. Suara nyanyian murid-murid lainnya yang sedang latihan terdengar-hilang di telinga Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus berlari hingga dia sampai pada pintu keluar gedung institut SM.

Kyungsoo yang tidak memperhatikan apapun, dengan tidak sengaja menabrak keras bahu seseorang yang hendak berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung. Tubuh keduanya sama-sama terhempas. Kyungsoo segera berbalik untuk meminta maaf.

"Aku minta maaf! Aku sedang terburu-buru! Jadi...".

Ucapan maaf Kyungsoo terputus. Kini dia menatap kaget pada orang yang tadi ditabraknya. Seseorang tersebut memegang bahunya yang sakit dan memejamkan erat matanya. Suara ringisan kesakitan membuat Kyungsoo sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh minta maaf! Apakah sangat sakit?!".

Kyungsoo mendekati seseorang tersebut. Setelah ragu sesaat, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengusap-usap dan memijat bahu sang korban. Berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit. Seseorang itu yang merasa aneh dengan perbuatan Kyungsoo, mendongak. Pandangan mereka bertemu dan mata orang tersebut membesar.

"Kau...? Yang kemarin di halte?" tanya lelaki itu dengan ragu-ragu.

Kyungsoo tidak menyangka bahwa lelaki ini masih mengingatnya. Yah, seseorang tersebut adalah lelaki yang memberikannya payung di halte bus delapan hari yang lalu. Walau baru sekali bertemu, Kyungsoo tidak ingin melupakan sosok lelaki yang telah rela menerobos hujan hanya untuk memberikan payung padanya.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan lelaki itu. Tidak mungkin dia menjawab kalau Kyungsoo berusaha selama beberapa hari agar mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Tanpa terduga mereka berjumpa lagi dalam keadaan yang tidak terbayangkan. Kyungsoo pun hanya bisa mengangguk.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Kita bertemu lagi".

"Yah kita bertemu lagi" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa ekspresi.

Lelaki itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangan Kyungsoo yang berada di bahunya terlepas. Mereka berdiri berhadapan masih saling bertatapan.

"Kau murid sini?" kening Kyungsoo mengkerut.

"Tidak. Aku bukan murid disini".

Tentu saja. Kalau dia murid disini, seharusnya mereka sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, lalu sering berpapasan dan mungkin sudah saling mengenal.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Aku menunggu temanku".

Kyungsoo masih tidak percaya lelaki yang ditunggunya selama beberapa hari kini ada di hadapannya. Kyungsoo menunggunya karena dia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih pada lelaki tersebut. Kyungsoo ingin mengembalikan payungnya. Kyungsoo ingin membalas budi atas pengorbanannya. Tapi yang terjadi justru Kyungsoo menabraknya dengan sangat kuat.

"Aku.. terima kasih atas bantuanmu kemarin!" Kyungsoo membungkuk dengan sangat sopan. "Aku juga minta maaf karena telah menabrakmu. Maafkan aku!".

Kyungsoo tidak melihat lelaki itu tersenyum lucu karena tingkah Kyungsoo. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantumu. Dan... bahuku tidak sakit lagi".

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya. "Benarkah?".

"Benar" lelaki itu mengangguk.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. Dia merasa lega. Bibirnya yang berbentuk hati terukir di senyumannya. Lelaki itu memperhatikan bibir Kyungsoo tanpa si pemilik menyadarinya.

"Ah.. aku tidak membawa payungmu... maafkan aku. Aku akan segera mengembalikannya padamu" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru untuk mengembalikannya" balas lelaki itu.

"Siapa namamu?" Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya. Dia tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk berkenalan dengan lelaki tersebut. "Namaku Do Kyungsoo".

Lelaki itu membalas jabatan tangan Kyungsoo. "Namaku Kim Jongin".

"Jongin..." gumam Kyungsoo tanpa sadar. Tersentak dia langsung memperbaiki. "Jongin-ssi. Senang berkenalan denganmu".

"Kyungsoo-ssi. Senang berkenalan denganmu juga".

Setelah mereka berlepas tangan, Kyungsoo berpikir cepat bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa tetap bersama Jongin. Dia tidak mau setelah ini mereka berpisah dan bersikap sebatas kenalan jika suatu saat mereka berjumpa.

"Apa kau masih menunggu temanmu?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan penuh harap bahwa Jongin menjawab iya. Karena dia akan beralasan ingin mengajak Jongin minum kopi bersama. Plis.. plis.. jawab iya.

"Iya".

Bagus! "Apa kau mau minum kopi bersamaku? Aku yang traktir. Sebagai balasan sudah meminjamkan payung padaku".

Plis.. plis jawab iya, atau apapun.. asalkan kau mau menerima ajakanku...harap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Boleh saja. Lagipula sepertinya temanku masih latihan" Jongin memasukkan satu tangannya ke dalam kantung celana.

Kyungsoo sangat senang Jongin menerima ajakannya. "Aku punya kafe favorit disekitar sini yang sering aku datangi! Apa kau mau kita mampir kesana? Atau kau punya kafe favorit yang ingin kau datangi?"

Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu Kyungsoo. Dengan mata besar yang berbinar, terlihat seperti balita berusia dua tahun baginya.

"Sebaiknya pergi ke tempat pilihanmu. Dekat dari sini. Kafe favoritku letaknya sedikit jauh" ujar Jongin.

"Oke! Ayo kita pergi".

Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Jongin diam karena mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo diam karena berpikir. Berpikir.

Berpikir betapa senangnya dia bertemu orang yang ditunggunya. Betapa senangnya dia sekarang mengetahui nama lelaki tersebut. Betapa senangnya dia Jongin menerima tawarannya. Betapa senangnya dia Jongin berada si sebelahnya. Dan memikirkan apa saja hal yang akan ditanyakannya hingga mereka bisa mengobrol panjang lebar.

Sesampai di kafe, setelah bersama-sama memesan minuman, keduanya memilih duduk di samping jendela yang mengarah ke jalanan.

"Apa kau seorang pelajar juga?" Kyungsoo membuka pembicaraan.

"Yah. Aku seorang mahasiswa. Dan aku salah satu murid dalam Institut SM".

Apa? Kyungsoo bersumpah dia tidak pernah melihat Jongin berada di gedung SM.

Menyadari Kyungsoo yang bingung, Jongin menambahkan. "Aku murid dari sanggar tari".

Pantas Kyungsoo tidak pernah melihat Jongin lagi. Institut SM mempunyai dua gedung berbeda. Gedung untuk sanggar tari dan sanggar drama berada di daerah timur. Sedangkan gedung untuk sanggar musik berada di daerah barat. Lokasi gedung yang berbeda jelas membuat keduanya tidak pernah berpapasan.

Sanggar yang berada di gedung timur memulai latihan mereka dari jam satu dan mereka libur pada hari minggu dan senin. Sedangkan sanggar musik yang berada di gedung barat memulai latihan mereka dari jam satu juga dan libur pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu. Tetapi untuk sementara ini jam latihan itu tidak berlaku bagi Kyungsoo. Karena dia dan dua murid lainnya mendapat latihan tambahan. Mereka akan dikirim lagi keluar negeri untuk bernyanyi sebagai perwakilan dari negara.

Jika disimpulkan, karena ketidaktahuannya, selama ini Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin dengan sia-sia. Karena Jongin tiba di halte sejam lebih dahulu daripada Kyungsoo yang mendapatkan tambahan latihan jam.

Tapi hal itu tidak akan dipermasalahkan lagi oleh Kyungsoo. Menunggu Jongin, dia dulu tidak benci untuk melakukannya.

"Bukankah hari senin kalian libur? Kenapa kau pulang sangat telat?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku memanfaatkan hari liburku untuk bermain bersama teman-temanku" jawab Jongin.

"Siapa nama temanmu yang berada di sanggar musik? Mungkin aku mengenalnya".

"Kau tidak akan mengenalnya. Karena dia berada di tingkat bawah darimu".

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?".

"Kau berada di tingkat teratas. Sedangkan dia berada di tingkat menengah. Karena itu kau mungkin tidak mengenalnya".

Kyungsoo semakin mengerutkan keningnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau aku berada di tingkat atas?".

"Jaketmu. Perwakilan dari Institut SM. Hanya orang yang berada di tingkat atas yang dapat dikirim menjadi perwakilan".

Kyungsoo tertunduk malu. Dia memang tidak bisa menghadapi ketika orang lain membicarakan kemampuan bernyanyinya. Terlebih lagi jika orangnya Jongin yang Kyungsoo sendiri tidak mengerti sejak kapan dia jadi begini.

Kyungsoo meminum kopinya. Ada satu hal yang sangat ingin ditanyakannya. Tapi dia terlalu ragu untuk bertanya. Hanya saja pertanyaan itu terus menganggunya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu? Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Jongin, Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Kenapa kau... menerobos hujan hanya untuk memberikan payung padaku?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan gugup.

Jongin terdiam. Dia memandang minumannya. Mengaduknya sambil berpikir.

"Aku.. tidak tahu. Waktu itu aku hanya ingin melakukannya. Aku ingin memberikan payung padamu. Karena itu aku berlari pulang ke apartemenku meskipun hujan masih deras".

Dia hanya ingin melakukannya. Terlintas dalam hati Kyungsoo bahwa dia ingin mendengar jawaban yang lain. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya angan belaka pikirnya.

Kyungsoo memaksa tersenyum, tapi senyumannya tulus. "Aku benar-benar berterimakasih atas bantuanmu saat itu".

"Sama-sama. Kopi ini cukup" jawab Jongin.

"Berapa umurmu?" Kyungsoo melipat tangannya di atas meja.

"Sembilan belas".

"Aw, kau adikku" Kyungsoo tersenyum jahil.

"Sudah kuduga meski aku sedikit ragu awalnya. Berapa umurmu?" tanya Jongin.

"Dua puluh".

"Haruskah aku memanggilmu hyung?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum cengir.

"Tidak perlu. Tidak perlu seformal itu. Aku juga berharap kita bisa saling memanggil cukup dengan nama kita. Tidak ada embelan -ssi dibelakangnya" usul Kyungsoo.

"Aku setuju, Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat lebar mendengar Jongin memanggil namanya. Cara Jongin memanggil namanya terdengar sangat seksi.

"Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo dengan perlahan yanb membuat keduanya tertawa geli.

"Jadi, kau jago menari, huh?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Yah, tapi karena aku baru masuk sanggar tari, jadi aku belum bisa dikatakan lihai" jawab Jongin.

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. "Kenyataannya aku masih jauh level dari kau yang sudah dikirim sebagai perwakilan dari negeri kita"

"Kesempatan itu memang hal yang besar bagiku. Tapi percayalah aku sudah menjalani latihan selama bertahun-tahun untuk mendapatkan prestasi tersebut".

"Berapa tahun?".

Kyungsoo mengingat. "Hmm... setelah tiga tahun?. Yah, setelah tiga tahun".

"Jadi kau sudah menjalani latihan selama tiga tahun di SM?" tanya Jongin terkejut.

"Yah. Ini jalan tahun keempat. Kenapa kau kaget begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

"Tidak. Aku hanya terkejut" Jongin menggeleng.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Sudah berapa tahun kau belajar nari di SM?".

"Ini tahun pertamaku" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Dan kau sudah berada di tingkat menengah?!" jerit Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti sangat jago menari hingga langsung naik tingkat! Biasanya butuh satu atau dua tahun lebih untuk naik tingkat!".

Kyungsoo takjub. "Waahh... diam-diam kau menutupi kemampuanmu sendiri".

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tersenyum iseng. Jongin menjadi malu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dibutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk naik tingkat. Aku pikir aku hanya dinaikkan karena aku rajin latihan dan kata pelatih aku mengalami banyak kemajuan".

"Kalau kau semakin rajin melatih tarianmu di tahun ini, mungkin tahun depan kau sudah bisa dikirim sebagai salah satu perwakilan dari SM".

"Benarkah?".

"Tentu! Ada beberapa murid yang seperti itu" Kyungsoo meyakinkan Jongin. "Suatu saat nanti aku ingin melihatmu menari. Boleh kan?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh".

Kyungsoo tersenyum sangat manis mendengar jawaban dari Jongin. Sepertinya hal apapun itu, selama tetap bisa membuat mereka dekat, Kyungsoo merasa sangat senang.

Mereka berdua lanjut mengobrol. Saling menjelaskan tentang diri mereka masing-masing. Ditemani dengan canda tawa dan keisengan. Keduanya merasa sangat nyaman hingga tidak sadar kalau mereka menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di kafe tersebut, dengan tambahan beberapa gelas kopi tentunya. Dan mereka tidak mempedulikan kalau diluar sana hujan turun dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk bersebelahan di bangku bis. Hujan masih turun. Mood Kyungsoo langsung memburuk dan Jongin tidak banyak berbicara karena merasakan suasana hening mencekam yang dihantarkan oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi Jongin mulai merasa bosan hanya duduk berdiam tidak melakukan apapun.

"Hmm.. hei Kyungsoo" panggil Jongin dengan pelan.

Panggilan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Jongin meneliti ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo untuk memastikan. Emosi tapi tidak marah. Lebih seperti suntuk.

"Aku penasaran. Apa kau punya rekaman saat kau dan murid yang lainnya berada di luar negeri tahun lalu? Saat kalian dikirim menjadi perwakilan".

"Aku punya. Kusimpan untuk jadi kenangan di ponselku. Kenapa?".

"Boleh aku melihatnya? Aku penasaran. Pasti sangat seru".

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Itu memang pengalaman paling seru".

Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel dan earphone. Jongin mengambilnya dan mulai menonton keseruan pada video. Jongin sangat kagum dan iri melihat murid-murid SM bersama-sama berada di luar negeri menunjukkan bakat mereka.

Ketika video mulai sampai di bagian dimana Kyungsoo dan kedua orang lainnya bernyanyi, Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo. Dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, tetapi yang dilihatnya adalah Kyungsoo yang tertidur bersandar pada jendela bus.

Jongin menggeleng lucu. Dia mengambil jaket dalam tasnya. Jongin membungkus tubuh mungil Kyungsoo dengan kehangatan jaket Jongin. Jongin mengamati wajah Kyungsoo sebentar. Menurutnya, wajah tidur Kyungsoo sama manisnya dengan wajah senyuman Kyungsoo yang seharian ini menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Jongin memastikan sekali lagi kalau Kyungsoo masih nyaman, lalu dia kembali melihat video. Tidak sengaja salah menekan, video berpindah ke yang lain. Kini Jongin sedang menonton Kyungsoo yang bernyanyi lagu Na Yoon Kwon - Expectation.

Jongin mendengarnya dengan penuh perhatian. Suara Kyungsoo memang sangat bagus dan lembut. Bagi Jongin, walaupun diakui dia tidak banyak mengerti tentang musik, lagu ballad yang dinyanyikan Kyungsoo meskipun tanpa iringan musik tetap terdengar merdu. Jongin merasa nyaman mendengar nyanyian Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya. Dia mengirim video rekaman Kyungsoo ke ponselnya lalu menyimpannya. Lalu Jongin kembali lagi menonton video sebelumnya, tentang murid-murid SM di luar negeri. Sesungguhnya Jongin ingin melihat lagi apakah ada video Kyungsoo sedang bernyanyi lainnya. Tapi dia merasa tidak nyaman memeriksa barang pribadi Kyungsoo. Jongin memutuskan untuk mengabaikan keinginannya dan fokus pada video yang sedang ditontonnya.

.

.

.

"Apa Jongin?".

Jongin bisa mendengar nada kekesalan pada suara di seberang telepon. Tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Ayolah Taemin! Aku tau kau mengenal Kyungsoo. Aku melihat sendiri kau, Kyungsoo dan seorang lelaki lainnya bernyanyi saat kalian dikirim keluar negeri tahun lalu! Dan lagi, kau dan Kyungsoo sama-sama sudah berlatih di SM selama empat tahun! Mustahil kau tidak mengenalnya!" protes Jongin panjang lebar.

"Aku tidak bilang aku tidak mengenalnya, sepupu. Aku bilang padamu kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku lebih dulu, lalu aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Apa susahnya sih menjawab pertanyaanku? Padahal aku hanya bertanya apa hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo" jelas Taemin.

"Aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengannya".

"Oh benarkah? Lalu kenapa sepupuku sangat bersemangat ingin mencari tahu tentang Kyungsoo? Kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya terhadap siapapun! Bahkan kau tidak melihat video itu saat aku menyuruhmu untuk menontonnya tahun lalu!" gerutu Taemin.

"Aku tahu dan aku menyesal. Aku baru melihatnya tadi dan kuakui itu memang seru".

"Kenapa kau baru menontonnya setelah kau mengenal Kyungsoo? Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya Taemin bingung.

"Tidak! Aku baru mengenalnya tadi!" jerit Jongin.

"Jadi kalian berteman sekarang?". Taemin menarik napas kaget. "Astaga! Apa kau menyukainya?! Kau jatuh cinta padanya?!".

"TIDAK!" elak Jongin dengan cepat.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil Jongin. Aku tahu kalau kau sedang panik sekarang walaupun aku tidak melihatmu. Sekarang beritahu aku, apakah itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama?!".

"Aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu! Kau sama sekali tidak membantu!".

Jongin mematikan sambungannya. Dia sebal bukan main terhadap sepupunya yang memang sangat perhatian padanya. Entah bagaimana sejak dulu dia bisa menebak dengan mudah apa yang dipikirkan Jongin.

Jongin sedang bersiap-siap untuk tidur ketika sebuah pesan masuk. Dari Taemin. Dia membaca pesan dalam kegelapan kamarnya.

Dari : sepupu menyebalkan

Untuk : jongin sepupu terimut

Aku tahu apa yang kau minta. Aku akan mengusahakannya sebisaku. Jangan marah lagi sepupu. Aku menyayangimu!

Jongin menggeleng. Dia membalas pesan Taemin.

Dari : jongin sepupu terimut

Untuk : sepupu menyebalkan

Aku tidak marah. Aku menyayangimu juga

Setelahnya Jongin meletakkan ponsel di nakas. Dia meletakkan mp3 player di samping bantalnya setelah dia mengatur gadget tersebut dengan aturan repeat dan volume sedang. Jongin merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantal. Tidak berapa lama dia tertidur ditemani lagu yang tidak berhenti berputar pada satu lagu.

Judul lagu yang tertera di layar mp3 adalah "Expectation - Kyungsoo version"

TBC

.

.

.

Hayooo. Pada kecewa yah? Harapnya Jongin itu hantu atau sosok misterius yang muncul hanya pada saat hujan? Maaf mengecewakanmu hahaha. Kalau aku bikin jalan cerita gitu harusnya aku bikin tanda fantasy atau horor ya kan. Kalau dibikin jalan cerita gitu juga kesannya komik banget. Lagipula tema fantasy itu berat, gak gampang karena daya imajinasi benar-benar harus digunakan. Dan tema seperti yang kalian harapkan itu, percayalah, cocoknya itu angst dengan akhir yang menyedihkan. Sedangkan ini romance dan fluff. Kapan2 deh kalau dapat ide aku bikin ff angst wakakakak.

Oh yah Bi Ame itu artinya hujan hujan. Chapter ini masih pengenalan. Selanjutnya baru nampak cerita mereka bersama hujan. Tapi jujur aja, kok aku jadi agak malas yah untuk lanjut karena banyak yang salah paham sama cerita ini hahaha

Terimakasih buat

**mrblackJ** (udah lanjut bebh) ,

**beng beng max** (gapapanya gimana? Mau lanjut baca tau tidak? :p ),

**vidyafa11** (singkat jelas padat. Udah dilanjut :) ),

**Zheazhiioott** (bukan hantu. Manusia. Hantu gak bisa basah hehehe. Udah dilanjut :) ),

**Kyungmiie** (rahasia :p ) ,

**Little kyung kyung** (lelaki itu Jongin. Horee! Udah diupdate :) ),

**Princechangsa** (singkat jelas padat. Udah dilanjut :) ),

**Rizd.o12** (gak hilang. Cuma gak ketemu hehehe. Udah dilanjut :) ) ,

**Panda cherry** ( hahaha udah dilanjut :) ) ,

**Gyurievil** (akhirnya penantian kyungsoo berakhir. Horee! Udah dilanjut :) ) ,

**Elsadafebryanti **(hana juga suka :* ) ,

**An** ( rahasia :p . gini. Jam 4 siang itu sama artinya kayak jam 4 sore. Tapi dalam bahasa inggris sore itu Afternoon (siang), sedangkan malam itu Evening. Makanya jadi gitu. Siang yang hana maksud matahari bersinar, gak mendung kayak sore) ,

**Nisakaisa** ( hana juga senang bisa buat ff kaisoo lagi. Happy ending kok. Udah ada tulisan romance dan fluffnya :D terimakasih. Ayo semangat!) ,

**n13zelf** (gak ketemu karena jam pulang beda hahaha. Iya dia jongin) ,

**ViraaHee** (penasaran kamu terjawab. Udah lanjut :) ) ,

**Zulfah wu** ( hahaha kai bukan hantu. Kalo dia hantu ff ini jadi hurt beneran dong. Udah lanjut :) ) ,

**Elyzabeth kim** ( hahaha emang dia sok misterius. Udah lanjut :) )

Terimakasih atas reviewnya!

Wish You Have a Happy Life Everday !


	3. I Want To Meet You

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mendapati dirinya sedang meneliti wajah lelaki yang selama beberapa hari ini dekat dengannya. Lelaki tersebut masih asyik bercerita dengan ceria. Ketika dia menyadari bahwa Kyungsoo hanya diam dan memperhatikannya, dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hmm? Kenapa Kyungsoo? Ada sesuatu lagi di wajahku?" tanyanya jahil.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Jawabannya masih sama Taemin. Tidak ada sesuatu di wajahmu".

Taemin tersenyum geli. "Jadi, kenapa kau terus memperhatikan wajahku sejak kemarin-kemarin?".

"Itu karena..." ucap Kyungsoo murung "Wajahmu mengingatkanku dengan seseorang".

Taemin diam-diam tersenyum nakal. Dia tahu siapa yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo. Dan Taemin sangat yakin dia tidak salah menebak. Orang itu pasti Jongin, adik sepupunya sendiri. Orang-orang yang mengenal mereka berdua pasti berkata bahwa wajah mereka sangat mirip walaupun warna kulit mereka berbeda.

"Siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Taemin.

Kyungsoo menggeleng lemah. "Bukan".

"Lalu siapa? Teman?" tanya Taemin lagi.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kami berteman atau tidak" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" Taemin mengerutkan keningnya. Sampai sekarang dia masih belum mengerti dan belum tahu apa sebenarya hubungan Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

"Aku..." Kyungsoo diam. Dia ragu.

Sesungguhnya Kyungsoo tidak ingin menceritakan kepada siapapun mengenai perkenalannya dengan Jongin. Dia ingin menyimpannya sendiri. Tapi terkadang, dia merasa sedikit kesulitan tidak ada teman yang bisa diajaknya berbicara mengenai Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak bercerita tentang dirinya dengan Jongin karena dia tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka. Kyungsoo juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana dia menjelaskan bagaimana mereka bisa berkenalan. Ini semua terlalu membingungkan.

Tapi dia pikir, dia bisa bercerita kepada Taemin. Entahlah. Mungkin karena Taemin itu mirip dengan Jongin. Ataupun karena Taemin akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat dan peduli kepada Kyungsoo. Mereka menjadi dekat karena sibuk latihan nyanyi bersama-sama untuk menjadi perwakilan dari sanggar mereka lagi. Kyungsoo, Taemin dan Changmin. Changmin sudah dewasa dan seperti hyung bagi mereka berdua. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Taemin seumuran. Karena itu mereka lebih dekat satu sama lain.

"Dua minggu lalu seseorang membantuku. Dia pergi sebelum aku sempat bilang terima kasih. Sejak itu aku terus menunggunya di tempat yang sama dan berharap kami bisa berjumpa. Akhirnya, seminggu kemudian kami berjumpa kembali. Kami berkenalan dan minum di kafe sambil mengobrol. Hanya saja, hubungan kami hanya sampai disitu. Sejak itu kami tidak pernah berjumpa lagi" cerita Kyungsoo dengan sedih. Sesuai dugaan, dia memang tidak bisa menceritakan tentang hubungan dia dengan Jongin ke siapapun secara menjelas.

"Hubungi saja dia. Ajak untuk bertemu" saran Taemin.

"Aku tidak punya nomor ponselnya" jawab Kyungsoo kecewa.

"Sungguh disayangkan". Taemin prihatin. Dia ingin sekali memberitahu Kyungsoo kalau dia mengenal Jongin. Agar Kyungsoo tidak sesedih ini. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia sudah berjanji pada Jongin.

Muncul sebuah pertanyaan dalam diri Taemin. "Apa... apa kau menyukai dia Kyungsoo?" Taemin mengutarakan pertanyaannya.

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar untuk mencari jawaban. "Aku tidak tahu. Sungguh. Hanya saja aku menjadi perhatian padanya karena dia bersedia membantuku padahal kami tidak saling mengenal dan tidak pernah berjumpa sebelumnya".

"Apa yang dia lakukan?".Taemin sangat penasaran. Dia ingin tahu ada apa sebenarnya diantara Jongin dan Kyungsoo hingga mereka bisa seperti ini.

"Senin dua minggu yang lalu hujan turun dan aku menunggu di halte bus selama setengah jam lebih. Aku merasa sangat suntuk. Tidak berapa lama dia datang. Setelah duduk sebentar, dia pergi. Tidak terduga dia kembali ke halte, basah kuyup, menyerahkan payung kepadaku untuk kupakai pulang ke rumah" cerita Kyungsoo sambil mengenang peristiwa tersebut.

"Maksudmu, dia hujan-hujanan pulang ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengambil payung lalu kembali lagi ke halte untuk memberikannya padamu?" ujar Taemin.

"Begitulah kira-kira" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Aww! Dia sungguh manis!" seru Taemin yang membuat Kyungsoo malu.

Taemin baru tau adik sepupunya yang suka dingin sama orang lain tersebut bisa bersikap baik juga. Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah begitu terhadap orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Kyungsoo pasti sangat spesial hingga Jongin rela melakukan apapun demi Kyungsoo.

"Dia sungguh manis. Tidak heran kau menjadi perhatian padanya Kyungsoo" ujar Taemin bahagia.

"Memang begitu kan. Siapapun pasti akan menjadi peduli jika ada seseorang yang rela begitu untuk kita".

"Aku yakin dia juga peduli padamu".

"Benarkah?".

"Tentu saja". Sangat. "Dia rela melakukannya. Sudah pasti dia peduli padamu".

Taemin mengangguk pasti pada Kyungsoo yang membuat dia tersenyum malu pada perkataan Taemin. Dia serasa tidak tahan lagi melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo. Taemin berharap mereka bisa segera berjumpa dan menyelesaikan kebingungan diantara mereka.

"Jadi, apa kau sedang menyukai orang lain Kyungsoo? Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Taemin sealami mungkin. Jangan sampai Kyungsoo curiga.

"Aku tidak punya pacar dan aku pikir aku sedang tidak menyukai siapapun" jawab Kyungsoo dengan pasti.

"Termasuk ke seseorang tersebut?" tanya Taemin lagi.

"Yah... mungkin..." jawab Kyungsoo ragu-ragu.

"Tapi kau ingin bertemu dengannya lagi kan?" tanya Taemin sambil merogoh dalam tasnya.

"Yah. Aku sangat ingin berjumpa dengannya" jawab Kyungsoo penuh harap.

Taemin mengetik sebentar di ponselnya. Setelah itu dia melihat Kyungsoo kembali. "Aku yakin kau akan segera berjumpa dengannya Kyungsoo".

"Kenapa kau sangat yakin?" Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Percayalah padaku" Taemin tersenyum lucu. Kyungsoo menggeleng-geleng.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika bertemu dengannya lagi?" tanya Taemin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Hmm minta nomor ponsel mungkin?".

"Minta padanya Kyungsoo!" usul Taemin dengan semangat.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Dia... terlalu membingungkan dan terlalu...".

"Dingin?" potong Taemin.

"Yah. Seperti itu kira-kira" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Jangan khawatir Kyungsoo. Aku mengenal seseorang yang sifatnya sama seperti orang yang kau kenal. Percayalah, meskipun dia dingin, sebenarnya dia sangat baik. Dia hanya dingin terhadap orang yang belum terlalu dekat dengannya".

Kyungsoo berpikir. "Kau pikir begitu?".

"Iya. Percayalah. Kau pasti segera bertemu dengannya". Taemin tersenyum lembut.

Kyungsoo langsung mempercayai perkataan Taemin. Kyungsoo memperhatikan kembali wajah Taemin yang sedang mengetik di ponselnya lagi. Mungkin karena wajah Taemin dan Jongin mirip, Kyungsoo merasa dia seperti berada di dekat Jongin. Seperti Jongin ada di dekatnya, mengawasinya.

Lalu Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa itu pemikiran seperti itu sangatlah bodoh. Jongin dan Taemin mempunyai sifat yang berbeda. Bagaimana dia bisa berpikir bahwa Taemin adalah Jongin yang lain. Itu sungguh bodoh.

.

.

.

Hari ini hujan turun lagi. Tidak begitu deras tapi bisa membuat basah kuyup jika kita nekat melawannya. Kyungsoo turun dari bus berlari-lari melompati air menuju ke bangku halte. Dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang mata yang menatapnya sambil menahan tawa. Kyungsoo baru menyadarinya saat dia sedang menepis titik-titik hujan yang mengenai tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan seketika senyumnya mengembang. "Jongin!" serunya kesenangan. Jongin tertawa gemas.

Kyungsoo mendekati Jongin dan berdiri depannya. Dia mengamati Jongin. Jongin masih terlihat sama seperti minggu lalu. Baguslah. Berarti dia tidak terluka ataupun terjadi sesuatu padanya. Astaga. Dia tidak percaya dia begitu menginginkan berjumpa dengan Jongin hanya untuk memastikan Jongin baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau disini? Bukankan kau libur.. ah aku ingat. Kau bermain lagi dengan teman-temanmu kan?" tebak Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk-angguk. "Duduklah Kyungsoo".

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jongin. Kyungsoo membersihkan tasnya yang basah. Jongin mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Setelah Kyungsoo selesai, dia melemaskan tubuhnya di bangku sambil menghela napas panjang.

Itu membuat Jongin khawatir. "Ada apa? Hari yang buruk?".

"Tidak" jawab Kyungsoo sejujurnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau terlihat kecewa?".

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin. Dia menggigit bibirnya, ragu untuk menjawab. "Hujan... aku tidak menyukainya".

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya dengan penuh ketertarikan. "Kenapa? Bukankah semua orang suka hujan?".

"Aku tidak" jawab Kyungsoo. "Dan apa kau tahu, kalau setiap kali kita bertemu, akan selalu turun hujan".

"Jadi kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?" tanya Jongin sedikit kecewa.

Kyungsoo menegakkan tubuhnya dengan panik. "Bukan begitu! Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu! Aku hanya mengatakan pendapatku!".

Jongin tersenyum pahit. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bersalah.

"Jongin. Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Hanya saja yang selalu terjadi adalah seperti itu. Setiap kita bertemu hujan selalu turun".

Kyungsoo melihat tidak ada perubahan pada wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo berkata lagi untuk menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak menyukai hujan. Aku akui itu. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Sejujurnya aku sangat ingin berjumpa denganmu".

Mata Kyungsoo melotot. Dia tidak sadar dia keceplosan. Astaga bodohnya, pikirnya. Tapi Kyungsoo melihat Jongin yang sekarang tersenyum sangat manis dan dia langsung berubah pikiran. Dia tidak merasa menyesal sudah kelepasan.

"Benarkah? Kau ingin berjumpa denganku?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum nakal.

Kyungsoo malu. "Yah... aku ingin berjumpa denganmu".

Jongin terkekeh. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya malu-malu. Tidak apalah asal Jongin tidak kecewa lagi seperti tadi.

Jongin meletakkan satu tangannya di sandaran bangku Kyungsoo. Tangannya nyaris bersentuhan dengan tubuh Kyungsoo. Sedikit saja Jongin memajukan tangannya, dia bisa merangkul bahu Kyungsoo dari belakang.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan tangan Jongin di belakangnya. Kyungsoo merasa gugup. Tubuhnya menegang dan berdiri tegak. Kyungsoo takut jika dia menggerakkan tubuhnya sedikit saja dia bisa mengenai lengan Jongin. Jongin bisa saja berpikir Kyungsoo sengaja agar dia bisa bersandar di lengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak mau hal itu sampai terjadi. Sudah cukup dia malu karena hal tadi.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka hujan?" tanya Jongin sambil menikmati kegugupan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak masalah jika Kyungsoo memang ingin bersandar di lengannya. Jongin memang sengaja melakukannya. Tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mau.

"Aku tidak suka basah. Aku tidak suka hujan membuatku tidak bisa pergi kemanapun. Aku tidak suka suasana gelapnya dan gemuruh petir. Aku tidak suka cuaca dingin menggigilnya yang membuatku lebih mudah terserang flu. Suaraku bisa hilang jika aku menderita flu" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Ah..jadi karena itu kau memutuskan untuk memakai jaketmu saat itu" ujar Jongin.

"Yah. Awalnya aku tidak mau. Tapi aku harus menjaga kesehatan tenggorokanku. Karena itu aku memakainya".

"Tapi karena itu aku mengenalmu. Aku merasa kasihan melihatmu yang memakai hoddie untuk menutup kepalamu".

"Jadi kau bukan hanya karena ingin melakukannya, tapi juga karena kasihan padaku. Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya sekarang? Hei apakah ada alasan lain selain dua hal itu?" tanya Kyungsoo ceria.

Jongin tampak berpikir. "Sepertinya ada..". Kyungsoo segera semangat untuk mendengarnya. "Tapi aku lupa".

Kyungsoo meninjunya gemas. Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dia mulai menyukai menganggu Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu ketika aku ingat. Aku janji" ujar Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar akibat tertawa.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan Jongin. "Kau berubah".

"Berubah bagaimana?" tanya Jongin sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau... lebih terbuka. Tidak dingin. Kau juga lebih ceria dan mulai iseng" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tulus.

"Kau tidak suka?" canda Jongin.

"Tidak! Aku menyukainya. Aku suka melihatmu seperti ini. Hanya saja kau berubah". Padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin tidak berubah sedikitpun sejak terakhir mereka berjumpa. Ternyata ada yang berubah, sikapnya.

"Itu karena kita sudah mulai mengenal. Aku akan menjadi seperti yang kau katakan ketika aku sudah lebih dekat dengan orang lain" jawab Jongin jujur.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa sangat lega. "Baguslah".

"Bagus kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Yah bagus. Karena kita mulai saling mengenal. Kau mulai terbuka kepadaku. Aku merasa lebih mudah berhadapan denganmu".

"Aku tahu. Bukan cuma kau yang bilang bahwa sikap dinginku sulit dihadapi. Banyak yang bilang begitu".

Kyungsoo merasa dia sangat beruntung. Dia bisa mengubah sikap dingin Jongin. Dia bisa berdekatan dengan Jongin dan melihat sisi lain dari Jongin. Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah Jongin juga seperti itu ke orang lain.

Tapi yang paling membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat beruntung yaitu dia bisa bertemu dengan Jongin. Dia sungguh beruntung meskipun hujan yang tidak disukainya sedang turun.

Mereka berdua lanjut mengobrol sambil diiringi hujan yang jatuh ke tanah dan suara rentakan yang berasal dari atas atap halte bus. Biasanya Kyungsoo mulai merasa suntuk jika sudah seperti itu. Tapi kali ini Kyungsoo tidak merasakannya karena Jongin ada di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo berpikir mungkin tidak apa-apa jika hujan turun selama itu bisa membuatnya bertemu dengan Jongin.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemuinya?" tanya Taemin ketika Jongin sedang meneleponnya malam harinya.

"Sudah. Terima kasih Taemin. Kau benar-benar membantu".

"Aku sudah bilang aku akan membantumu sebisaku".

"Tapi kenapa sangat lama?! Kau membuatku menunggu selama seminggu! Hampir setiap hari aku berharap bisa segera bertemu dengan Kyungsoo!" gerutu Jongin.

"Jangan salahkan aku! Untuk bertanya seperti itu pada Kyungsoo tentu saja membutuhkan proses! Kau berpikir aku mendekatinya dan langsung bertanya 'Kyungsoo, kau punya pacar tidak?' itu tidak akan membuatnya curiga?!" protes Taemin.

"Aku tentu saja perlu proses untuk mendekatinya terlebih dahulu! Buat dia percaya padaku! Dan sekarang kau lihat hasilnya? Dia mempercayaiku hingga dia bisa menceritakan tentang dirimu kepadaku" ucap Taemin dengan bangga.

"Yah yah kau hebat. Tunggu... apa dia menyebut namaku? Apa dia menceritakan secara detail tentang kami?" tanya Jongin mulai panik.

"Tidak". Taemin mendengar Jongin menghela napas lega. "Tapi setidaknya sekarang aku tau ternyata Jongin, adik sepupuku, rela berlari melawan hujan hanya untuk mengambil payung demi Kyungsoo. So sweet!" ganggu Taemin.

Jongin malu. Syukur Taemin tidak bisa melihatnya atau tidak Taemin akan meledeknya.

"Siapa sangka Jongin yang dingin terhadap orang lain, langsung luluh kepada Kyungsoo yang tidak dikenalnya sama sekali?" ganggu Taemin lagi.

"Diamlah Taemin" ujar Jongin kasar.

"Dia pasti spesial, ya kan Jongin? Kyungsoo pasti spesial untukmu kan?".

"Aku tidak tahu!" seru Jongin lansung.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku mengenalmu sejak kecil hingga aku tau kalau seruanmu barusan mengartikan jawaban 'iya'?".

Jongin mengerang. "Aku membencimu".

"Aku menyayangimu" jawab Taemin tenang. "Lalu bagaimana? Kau berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponselnya?".

"Tidak. Aku lupa karena kami asyik mengobrol".

"Bodoh" Taemin menggeleng.

"Tapi aku bisa memintanya padamu sekarang!" ujar Jongin senang.

"Aku tidak akan memberikannya padamu!" bentak Taemin.

"Kenapa?!" teriak Jongin.

"Kau harus berusaha sendiri untuk meminta nomornya!".

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku.. malu..."

Taemin tertawa keras. "Serius Jongin. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kyungsoo hingga kau seperti ini. Tapi aku senang melihatmu seperti ini. Segeralah sadar perasaanmu kepada Kyungsoo".

"Perasaan apa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Astaga. Kalian sama saja" ucap Taemin penuh dramatis.

"Sama bagaimana?" tanya Jongin masih tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah" jawab Taemin untuk mengelak. "Apapun itu, temui dia lagi dan kali ini berusahalah untuk mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Bagaimanapun caranya. Kau mengerti?".

"Yah aku mengerti".

"Oke. Sekarang tutup teleponnya. Minho sudah menunggu untuk berbicara padaku".

"Ck. Baiklah. Terima kasih Taemin".

"Sama-sama Jongin".

Telepon pun terputus. Jongin membaca sekali lagi pesan yang tadi siang diterimanya dari Taemin.

**Dari : sepupu menyebalkan.**

**Untuk : jongin sepupu terimut.**

**Kyungsoo sangat ingin berjumpa denganmu. Dia juga ingin mendapatkan nomor ponselmu. Dan, buanglah sifat dinginmu jika bersamanya. Dia toh bukan orang asing lagi bagimu. Jika tidak, hubungan kalian akan semakin sulit.**

**Nb : Dia tidak punya pacar dan tidak sedang naksir siapapun. Kau bisa bebas menemuinya.**

Jongin tersenyum. Dia sangat gemas memikirkan Kyungsoo ingin bertemu dengannya dan mendapatkan nomor ponselnya. Dia tahu itu memang salahnya bersikap dingin tapi itu tidak bisa dihindari. Jongin memang begitu kepada orang yang baru dikenalnya.

Tetapi Kyungsoo, yang suaranya didengarnya hampir setiap malam dan dia banyak mendengar cerita tentang Kyungsoo dari Taemin, mulai dirasanya dekat dengan dirinya. Yang dibutuhkannya hanyalah menenangkan diri dan bersikap apa adanya di dekat Kyungsoo. Mengingat komentar Kyungsoo tadi siang, sepertinya dia berhasil melakukannya.

Kini tinggal bagaimana mendapatkan nomor ponselnya dan membuat Kyungsoo tidak suntuk jika hujan turun.

Kyungsoo bilang jika mereka bertemu hujan akan turun. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyukai hujan. Jongin berpikir betapa uniknya Kyungsoo. Dia sangat berbeda dengan orang lain. Mungkin itu yang menjadikan Kyungsoo spesial baginya, seperti yang sebelumnya dikatakan Taemin bahwa Kyungsoo spesial bagi Jongin.

Jongin harus mencari cara agar Kyungsoo tidak suntuk jika hujan memang turun ketika mereka bertemu. Jongin pikir dia bisa melakukan sesuatu demi Kyungsoo. Agar Kyungsoo tersenyum. Karena Kyungsoo itu spesial.

TBC

.

.

.

Terimakasih kepada

**beng beng max** ( oke. Terimakasih :D . btw, aku juga geli pas ngetik bagian saying-sayangan itu. Tapi hana bikin di cerita ini Taemin itu suka ganggu Jongin, terutama ngucapin saying yang paling dia suka. Jadinya gitu hehehe) 

**vidyafa11** ( udah next. Ditunggu aja ya ceritanya)

**SognatoreL** ( udah dilanjut. Makasih yah :D )

**Lugalugalugalu** ( terimakasih. Udah dilanjut :D )

**Pandacherry** ( iya ceritanya emang masih ngambang. Tapi lama-lama jelas kok. Tunggu aja yah hehehe. gak sanggup, jadi saya melambaikan tangan ke kamera hahaha XD gak, member exo yang lain gak muncul maaf yah. Entar kalo ada ff lain dimunculkan deh hehe)

**Insooie baby** ( terima kasih sudah menyukai ff hana hehehe. Diusahakan bikin semanisnya hehe. Oke hana bakal tetap semangat ('_')9 ! ditunggu aja yah hehehe. Iya gakpapa, terimakasih reviewnya *cup)

**N13zelf** ( hana juga suka fluff, tapi lebih suka psychological hehehe. Ini konfliknya ringan kok, tenang aja hehehe. Oke, tunggu aja yah)

**11lollyaiko** ( halo, selamat datang )

**MrblackJ** (Oke)

**Kkamjjong baby** ( hahaha awalnya dia gitu, tapi lama-lama gak. Karena biasanya semisterius apapun orang dan sependiem apapun, pasti dia lebih terbuka sama orang di dekatnya. Menurut haan gitu, jadi deh si Jongin gitu hehehe. Ini fluff sih hehehe)

**BangMinKi ** ( iyaa. Kita tengok aja yah)

Terimakasih atas reviewnya.

Wish You Have A Happy Life Everday!


	4. Plans

Air hujan jatuh lagi ke bumi. Membuat genangan air di atas tanah. Membasahi seluruh permukaan tanpa pandang bulu.

Hal ini benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo tidak tahan. Dia sudah mengerutkan keningnya sejak tadi. Letih berhadapan dengan hujan yang entah kenapa sering turun beberapa hari ini.

Ketika Kyungsoo turun dari bus, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Jongin. Sedang duduk di bangku halte dan memegang ponselnya. Jongin menyeringai padanya. Kyungsoo yang sedang suntuk pun menarik sedikit senyumannya dengan paksa.

Jongin mengangkat tas yang diletakkannya di bangku sebelah. Dia menepuk bangku tersebut, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo untuk duduk. Kyungsoo pun menurutinya.

"Kenapa kau masih berada disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hujannya turun sejak sejam yang lalu. Aku tidak punya payung. Jadi aku duduk dan menunggu hingga hujan reda" jawab Jongin sambil melihat kembali ponselnya.

"Hmmm.." gumam Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya menghadap ke depan sambil menatap lelah air-air yang turun dari langit di atas tanah.

Jongin menoleh ke samping. Dia memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang terlihat lelah dan suntuk. Kepalanya yang menunduk membuat poninya jatuh tepat di atas mata. Jongin memegang ponselnya dengan satu tangan, tangan lainnya menyeka rambut dari mata indah Kyungsoo.

"Sangat kesal pada hujan, huh?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo menarik napas tertahan menyadari tangan Jongin berada di keningnya, menyentuh ujung poninya. Badan Kyungsoo menegang gugup. Dia menenangkan dirinya dari kegugupannya agar Jongin tetap menyentuh rambutnya.

"Yah. Kau tahu kan. Aku sangat tidak menyukai hujan".

"Tapi hujan sepertinya menyukaimu. Dia selalu mendatangimu" Jongin melepaskan tangannya.

"Dia menguji kesabaranku".

Jongin terkekeh. "Mungkin".

Setelah itu Jongin kembali memainkan ponselnya. Sebal karena tidak diperhatikan lagi, Kyungsoo melirik ponsel Jongin. Ternyata Jongin sedang bermain game.

"Kau bermain game apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Racing Car. Mau main juga? Kita tanding. Kau pasti kalah dariku".

"Sombong sekali" cibir Kyungsoo.

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu menyukai bermain game. Tetapi karena Jongin mengajaknya, dia mau melakukannya. Lagipula dia ingin tahu, seseru apa game yang dimainkan Jongin hingga dia sangat serius bermain.

"Hahaha. Sini ponselmu. Aku harus memasukkan nomormu dulu ke dalam ponselku. Lalu menambahkanmu sebagai teman chat. Lalu memasang aplikasinya, setelah itu kita bertanding".

Kyungsoo memberikan ponselnya. Setelah Jongin memasanga aplikasi dan mengatur ini itu, keduanya bertanding balap mobil. Keduanya langsung ayik bermain. Animasi-animasi lucu menambah keseruan game.

"Hei Jongin! Kau menabrakku!".

"Kau juga balas menabrakku Kyungsoo! Tunggu! Jangan ambil hadiah yang itu! Aku mau yang itu!".

"Sudah terlambat Jongin".

Keduanya sibuk bermain hingga Kyungsoo lupa kalau tadi baru saja dia suntuk karena hujan. Kini dia tidak ingat sama sekali dan sibuk tertawa bermain game bersama Jongin.

Jongin menjerit sebagai sang pemenang dalam hatinya. Dia berhasil mendapatkan nomor Kyungsoo. Dia berhasil menghilangkan kekesalan Kyungsoo karena hujan turun. Dia berhasil mengalahkan hujan.

Dan yang paling penting dia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum dan tertawa.

.

.

Keeseokan harinya ketika Kyungsoo berada di bus, usai dari latihannya, dia berharap ketika dia tiba di halte bus nanti, dia akan bertemu dengan Jongin lagi. Langit sangat cerah seharian ini. Akan sangat menakjubkan jika mereka bisa berjumpa di hari yang cerah. Selama ini hujan selalu menemani mereka di setiap perjumpaan mereka.

Bus telah mencapai halte pemberhentian. Kyungsoo melangkah keluar dari bus dan ketika itu juga hujan tiba-tiba turun. Kyungsoo berlari masuk ke dalam halte. Dia tidak melihat ada Jongin di halte tersebut. Sempurna. Hujan turun dan Jongin tidak ada. Tidak salah jika Kyungsoo mulai kesal sekarang.

Kyungsoo menduduki bangku dengan keras hingga menimbulkan bunyi derakan. Orang-orang yang berada di halte melihat Kyungsoo dengan heran. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan wajah emosi, mereka langsung membuang muka.

Hujan. Kenapa turun di saat sedikit lagi aku mencapai rumah? Tidak bisakah menunggu sebentar lagi? Tidak bisakah tidak turun untuk sehari saja? Aku lelah harus berhati-hati ketika...

Pikiran Kyungsoo berhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar. Ada pesan masuk. Dari Jongin. Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar padahal dia belum mengetahui apa isi pesan tersebut. Hebat sekali pengaruh Jongin kepada dirinya.

**Jongin : Dimana?**

**Kyungsoo : Di halte. Tertahan hujan. Aku kesal**

Satu menit, dua menit, dam beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada balasan dari Jongin. Kyungsoo mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Apa dia salah mengucapkan sesuatu? Kenapa Jongin tidak membalas? Apa dia marah? Tapi kenapa?.

"Kyungsoo".

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Kyungsoo kira dia mengenal suara ini. Kyungsoo bisa menebak dengan mudah mungkin karena dia sudah menghapal suara tersebut setelah si pemilik suara meneleponnya semalam.

"Jongin!" tebak Kyungsoo, yang terdengar seperti seruan di telinga Jongin, sambil mengangkat wajahnya. Kyungsoo menyengir ketika tebakannya benar.

Jongin tersenyum. Satu tangannya memegang payung yang besar di atas kepalanya dan satunya lagi menyandang sebuah jaket.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo tersenyum juga.

"Ayo kita pulang".

Jongin membuka tangannya yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Kyungsoo. Tapi pegangan tangan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena itu hanya untuk membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Kyungsoo segera masuk ke bawah payung yang sama. Payung tersebut sangat besar hingga bisa menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

Jongin menyerahkan jaketnya kepada Kyungsoo. "Pakailah".

Kyungsoo menyerahkan tasnya kepada Jongin. Dia memakai jaket Jongin yang tentu saja kebesaran di tubuhnya. Jaketnya menebarkan bau tubuh Jongin yang sangat menggoda.

Dengan mata bulat jernih menatap Jongin dan jaket yang menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya, Kyungsoo sungguh mengejutkan sangat menggemaskan. Jongin mati-matian menahan tawanya dan keinginan kuatnya untuk mencubit pipi tembam Kyungsoo. Jongin memberikan senyuman gemasnya. Dia mengangkat hoddie dan memasangkannya ke kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Kau cuma perlu menunjukkan padaku kemana arahnya". Jongin mengembalikan tas Kyungsoo.

Jongin dengan sengaja merangkul bahu Kyungsoo untuk merapatkan mereka. Tetapi balasan yang didapatkan Jongin bukanlah rangkulan di pingganggnya, melainkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang langsung berdiri tegak. Jongin tidak tahu apakah Kyungsoo gugup atau takut, tapi Jongin menyesali perbuatannya.

Jongin mendengus. Dia menepuk-menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. Bermaksud membuat Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa dia hanya bercanda merangkul Kyungsoo. Jongin memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai tenang kembali, tetapi rasa menyesal di hatinya tidak menghilang. Dia ingin Jongin merangkulnya lagi. Kyungsoo mengeluh pada tubuhnya yang entah kenapa menegang secara mendadak.

"Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak punya payung?" tanya Kyungsoo berharap dapat mencairkan suasana.

"Memang. Payung ini aku pinjam dari tetanggaku" jawab Jongin dengan santai.

"Kenapa kau sampai meminjamnya?".

"Karena aku ingin menjemputmu. Aku tahu kau tidak betah berlama-lama menunggu hujan reda".

"Terima kasih Jongin" ujar Kyungsoo dengan tulus.

"Sama-sama. Ini sama sekali tidak merepotkanku. Aku yang ingin melakukannya".

Lagi-lagi karena ingin melakukannya. Sebenarnya kenapa sih Jongin rela melakukan ini semua untuk Kyungsoo? Kyungsoo sungguh tidak mengerti.

Kyungsoo menengadahkan tangannya di bawah tepi payung. Air hujan yang turun dari langit mengenai permukaan atas payung. Mengalir ke ujung payung, menetes-netes di telapak tangan Kyungsoo yang terbuka menunggu di bawahnya. Menjadi bersatu dalam genangan air. Dalam sekejap tangan Kyungsoo mengapung senggenggam air.

Walaupun Kyungsoo hanya melakukan hal yang kecil dan sederhana, tapi itu berhasil membuat Jongin terpesona terhadap kelakuan Kyungsoo.

"Lihat? Kita selalu bertemu di saat hujan turun" Kyungsoo bangga karena dugaannya benar.

"Aku pikir hujan yang membuat kita bisa bertemu. Lihat, jika hujan tidak turun, mungkin aku masih berada di apartemenku sekarang" balas Jongin dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo merasa semakin gugup dengan perlakuan Jongin kepadanya. Seandainya Kyungsoo bisa mengetahui apa maksud dari semua perlakuan manis dan kata-kata manis Jongin kepadanya, mungkin Kyungsoo bisa sedikit menenangkan dirinya.

"Itu apartemenku! Di lantai tiga, dua pintu dari tangga". =

Kyungsoo yang tidak tahan lagi dengan kegugupan dirinya, hendak berlari keluar dari payung. Tetapi segera ditahan oleh Jongin.

"Kenapa pergi? Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke depan pintu apartemen" ujar Jongin.

"Oooh... ummn oke".

Jongin menutup payungnya sambil mereka menaiki anak tangga. Ketika Kyungsoo tiba di depan pintu kamarnya, dia berbalik untuk berhadapan dengan Jongin.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih Jongin. Aku tertolong".

"Tidak masalah".

Kyungsoo berdiri panik. Harus bagaimana? Harus bagaimana? Haruskah dia mengundang Jongin masuk ke dalam apartemennya? Tapi.. apartemennya sangat berantakan sekarang. Tadi pagi dia bangun telat karena tadi malam dia terlena oleh kesenangan gegara Jongin meneleponnya. Kyungsoo tidak mau memalukan dirinya di depan Jongin.

"Hmm.. Jongin..." sebut Kyungsoo. Jongin menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

"Jaketmu..." Kyungsoo menggenggam ujung jaket di tubuhnya.

Jongin kecewa. "Oh. Simpanlah Kyungsoo. Kau bisa mengembalikannya lain waktu".

"O-oke. Dan uhmm... Jongin...".

Harapan Jongin naik lagi.

"Mengenai payungmu... aku ingin mengembalikannya sekarang. Tapi masalahnya saat ini aku tidak bisa menemukannya. Begini... hmm... kamarku... sangat berantakan".

"Oh" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Tapi kamarku tidak selalu seperti itu! Aku tidak bohong! Kamarku hanya berantakan hari ini saja. Sebelumnya tidak pernah seperti ini! Jadi".

"Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo" potong Jongin sambil tersenyum paham.

Kyungsoo melemas, "Yah, kira-kira begitulah".

"Kalau begitu aku pulang sekarang. Bye Kyungsoo".

"Bye Jongin".

Kyungsoo mengamati Jongin pergi dari gedung apartemen. Dia terus mengamati hingga Jongin yang berjalan pulang dengan payungnya tidak terlihat lagi oleh Kyungsoo.

.

.

Jongin terus cemas selama menunggu teleponnya hingga diangkat.

"Apa lagi?" Taemin menjawab telepon dari Jongin dengan sebal.

"Taemin! Aku sangat bingung! Ini membuatku frustasi!" jawab Jongin tidak mempedulikan kesebalan sepupunya yang terdengar jelas.

"Ada apa? Kau masih belum mendapatkan nomor Kyungsoo?".

"Aku sudah mendapatkan nomor Kyungsoo! Tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya!".

"Bagaimana kau mendapatkannya?" tanya Taemin tertarik karena seingatnya sepupunya kemaren berkata dia malu meminta nomor Kyungsoo.

"Itu tidak penting! Sekarang...".

"Jawab pertanyaanku. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mau lagi membantumu" sela Taemin.

"Tentu saja aku memintanya, duh" jawab Jongin segera.

"Bgaimana kau memintanya?" Taemin terus bertanya.

Jongin tahu dia harus menjawab pertanyaan Taemin lebih dahulu baru Taemin akan meladeninya. "Aish.. Baiklah! Baiklah! Kau memang sangat mengenalku!".

"Aku mengajaknya bermain game. Aku bilang padanya sebelumnya aku harus mempunyai nomor ponselnya dulu. Aku menambahkan nomornya dalam chatku. Lalu aku memasang aplikasi game dalam ponselnya. Lalu kami bermain. Dan begitulah ceritanya aku bisa mendapatkan nomor ponselnya! Apa kau puas?!".

Taemin terbahak-bahak mendengarnya. "Hahaha. Kau memang adik sepupuku yang pintar! Caramu sangat cerdas! Astaga. Kau memang rela melakukan apa saja untuk Kyungsoo!"

Wajah Jongin merona. Untung Taemin tidak bisa melihatnya. "Itu tidak penting lagi! Sekarang ada yang lebih penting!".

Taemin berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Baiklah. Apa itu?".

"Kyungsoo tidak mau mengajakku masuk ke dalam apartemennya!" seru Jongin dramatis.

"Apa? Jongin, aku tidak mengerti apa masalah dari hal itu".

"Tentu saja masalah! Biasanya jika kita mengantar pulang seseorang, orang tersebut akan menawarkan kita untuk masuk. Entah itu menawarkan minuman hangat atau lainnya".

"Laluuuu?" Taemin masih belum menangkap masalah dari hal ini.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo tidak begitu kepadaku?! Apakah karena dia takut padaku?! Kenapa dia harus takut padaku?! Atau jangan-jangan dia membenciku?! Bagaimana ini?!" jerit Jongin histeris.

"Tenang Jongin! Tenang! Astaga. Kau sungguh mengherankan jika sudah mengenai Kyungsoo" Taemin takjub.

"Bagaimana ini?" keluh Jongin.

"Tenanglah pabbo! Kau benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas jika sudah seperti ini! Dengarkan aku! Kyungsoo tidak mungkin membencimu! Kalau dia membencimu, dia pasti sudah pergi menyingkir jauh-jauh darimu".

"Lalu, jika Kyungsoo tidak mengajakmu masuk ke dalam apartemennya, mungkin dia punya alasan untuk itu. Mungkin sedang ada orang di dalam apartemennya, seperti temannya" Taemin buru-buru menambahkan kata terakhir ketika didengarnya Jongin mengerang kesal di seberang telepon. Astaga. Tidak hanya mengherankan, Jongin juga menyeramkan.

"Mungkin saja dia tidak mau mengajakmu masuk karena ada sesuatu di kamarnya. Atau alasan yang paling sederhana, kamarnya berantankan".

Jongin teringat. "Dia memang mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku tentang kamarnya berantakan….".

"Benar kan? Bukan hal yang besar jika dia tidak mengajakmu masuk".

"Yah..."

Taemin bisa mendengar nada tidak keyakinan pada suara Jongin.

"Jika kau belum yakin, kenapa tidak kau coba saja lagi? Atau mungkin bertanya bolehkah kau mampir ke apartemennya".

"Aku akan mencobanya. Tapi sebelumnya.. aku harus melakukan sesuatu...".

"Apa itu?" tanya Taemin penasaran.

"Mengajaknya kencan..."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berdiri berhadapan dengan sangat dekat di halte bus. Bangku-bangku halte sudah penuh diduduki oleh penunggu lainnya. Semuanya menunggu hal yang sama. Bukan, bukan bus. Melainkan hujan reda.

Meski saat ini Kyungsoo sedang berdiri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa, tapi dia tidak merasa suntuk sedikitpun karena hujan. Dia pikir mungkin dia tidak akan bisa suntuk jika posisinya dengan Jongin sangat rapat seperti sekarang.

Kyungsoo berdiri di pojok dalam halte, sementara Jongin di depannya. Seolah seperti sedang melindunginya dari hujan dan kejahatan lainnya. Kyungsoo terkekeh dengan pemikiran terakhirnya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Jongin menyengir.

"Tidak ada".

"Ohh...".

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jongin seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Hmm.. Kyungsoo. Aku sedang berpikir.. jikaseandainyaakumengajakmuberkencanapajawabanmu?".

"Hah?" Kyungsoo tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Jongin karena dia berbicara dengan sangat cepat.

Jongin meturuk dirinya dungu. Karena gugup bicaranya jadi berantakan. Dia menarik napas, lalu bersiap mengulanginya lagi.

"Aku bertanya... apakah kau mau berkencan denganku?".

"Apa?! Kencan?!" seru Kyungsoo dengan pelan. Tidak mau sampai terdengar orang-orang di dekat mereka.

"Yah... apa jawabanmu?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo serasa tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Jongin mengajaknya berkencan! Jongin mengajaknya berkencan! Kencan! Kencan dengan Jongin!

"Aku mau". Sudah pasti Kyungsoo tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan emas ini.

Jongin tersenyum. Dia lega Kyungsoo menerima ajakan kencannya.

"Dan… ayo kita buktikan" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Buktikan apa? " tanya Kyungsoo sangat bingung.

"Buktikan kalo kita bisa bertemu ketika hujan tidak turun".

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum geli atas ucapannya sendiri.

"Ayo kita buktikan".

Jongin akan membuktikannya kepada Kyungsoo. Selain dari kesimpulan bahwa mereka hanya bertemu saat hujan turun, Jongin juga akan berusaha untuk membuat Kyungsoo percaya kalau dia bukanlah orang yang tidak bisa dipercaya oleh Kyungsoo.

Jika saja seandainya Jongin tahu kalau Kyungsoo sudah sangat mempercayainya dan mempunyai impian besar bersama Jongin. Jika saja seandainya Jongin tahu.

.

.

.

TBC

Ada yang nanya cerita pribadikah ini. Jawabannya benar! Yang pernah terjadi sama Hana adalah cerita prolog. Ceritanya hana lagi berdiri nungguin hujan reda. Lalu seorang cowok datang. Kami sama-sama berdiri. Kami saling nggak kenal, tapi entah kenapa kami ganti-gantian bertatapan. Seolah sama-sama saling melihat kapan salah satu dari kami akan lebih duluan pulang.

Waktu itu hujannya sebentar deras, sebentar berhenti, sebentar deras, sebentar berhenti. Hana mutusin pulang duluan pas hujan berhenti keempat kalinya. Tidak terduga, dia ngikutin hana dari belakang tapi dengan jarak yang jauh. Yang jadi pertanyaan, kenapa cowok itu gak pulang aja dari tadi waktu hujan mereda kedua atau ketiga kalinya? Iya kan? Hahaha. Mungkin pikiran kami untuk memutuskan siapa yg pulang terlebih dahulu itu benar kali yah hahaha.

Sampai sekarang hana gak tahu siapa cowok itu dan nggak pernah jumpa lagi. Mungkin dia pernah melihat hana dan dia tahu kami searah. Jadi begitu hana jalan pulang, dia ikut juga dari belakang. Dari situlah ide ff ini hana dapat hehehe

Baca ff terbaru hana yah. Ff chenmin, judulnya "Dahamkke" . Terimakasih banyak!

Beng beng max : udah dilanjut

Huang zi lien : Taemin yah sama Jongin. Iya semangat Jongin!

Vidyafa11 : Jadiannya masih lama :(

Diyayee : Iya dek, ini dia hahaha. Wajah mereka yang mirip mendukung jalan ceritanya. Juga Taemin yang penyanyi. jadi cocok banget jadi teman Kyungsoo dan jadi penghubung mereka hehehe. Aslinya Jongin itu iseng kalo udah kenal dekat. Tapi dia di depan Kyung sok cool. Sering kan orang yang saling suka kayak begitu hehehe. Iya terimakasih dek. Sama-sama semangat kita yah!

Zulfahwu : Polosnya sih bisa dibikin. Tapi kalo sifatnya jadi keukean suliiitt... maaf yah hehehe

MrblackJ : fluffy sampai akhir. Tenang aja # gampang. Ditunggu aja yah!

Insooie baby : gak. Dia malah bersyukur nanti. Tunggu aja chap depan hehehe. Oke...

Meliarizky7 : udaaaahhh

SognatoreL : haha. Hana gak ingat sih pernah ngalami kejadian yang sama atau gak. Tapi mungkin pernah makanya itu hana bisa menjelaskan jatuh cinta mereka hehehe

Bangminki : iya. Tapi dia sudah berhasil sekarang.

N13zelf : benarkah seperti itu? Wah, hana harus baca ulang nih hehehe. Gak riwet kok, tenang aja hehehe

KyungMiie : aku juga suka jongin yang gitu!

lollyaiko : iya kamu :) hana salah ketik kemaren hahaha maaf aww Jongin yang iseng dibilang romantis xD

PandaCherry : gak :( cuma ada taemin yang ngambil peran lebih banyak. Gak bisa langsung dijadikan. Kalau jadian berarti tamat hehehe

Dokydo19 : hana pernah main game yang ada musim gugurnya. Di musim gugurnya itu sering hujan. Makanya panen panen terus untuk persiapan musim dingin yang sulit mau nanam sesuatu. Cerita ini kan bersetting di korea. Disana tidak ada musim hujan. Sebenarnya menurut yang hana baca di internet, di korea hujan lebih sering turun saat musim panas. Cuma kalo disini dibikin jadi musim panas, jadi aneh kalo setiap saat turun hujan, padahal musim panas.

nioktavia96 : Jongin :)

Nisakaisa : gakpapa. Terima kasih sudah memberikan komentar. Oke, semangat!

Terimakasih banyak semuanya!

Aku menulis untuk berpikir

Wish You Have A Happy Life Everyday!


End file.
